


Family Finds US All

by 5qu15hy_Bable



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5qu15hy_Bable/pseuds/5qu15hy_Bable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was an orphan with strange powers after an accident leaving his family dead. He goes to highschool with fellow orphans Elsa, her sister Anna,  Peter Pan, and human-dragonoid Toothless. Here will they find friends, love and family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         Jack was sitting in the back of his parents minivan with his little sister. They were on there way home after his sister's music recital.

        "You did great Emma! You totally deserved first place!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

         "Jackson Thadeous Overland stop teasing your sister!" Jack's mom said from the passengers seat.

        "It's fine for him to praise his sister honey. Right Emilia? " Mr. Overland stated.

        "Dad don't encourage Jack! He'll never stop!" Emma argued.

        "Okay I'll stop, but first......Dad look out!" Jack yelled.

        As Jack spoke his dad hit a patch of ice and the van went into the river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up in the hospital.

Jack woke up cold. The room he was in was very bright, like the moon. As Jack looked around he noticed several beeping machines around him and a heated blanket covering him.

As Jack was just starting to panic 'where am I! Where's Emma! Where's Mom and Dad!' A doctor came into the room. 

"Jackson Thadeous Overland. You were in a car crash. You're car crashed into the frigid water. I'm sorry, but you're family is gone." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stayed in bed for a week. Not eating or talking and when he slept the dreams were unpleasant reminders that he was alone.

At the end of the first week Jack finally got up and the first thing he went to do was brush his teeth, if he could find some toothpaste. Unfortunately what Jack found was that his appearance had changed. His brown hair and eyes had turned white and blue respectively. His normally lightly tanned skin was deathly pale and he was very thin.


End file.
